Más que una amiga
by Hipster Kyouko
Summary: Mentía, mentía con todas mis ganas, era verdad, si me había enamorado; de ella. Desde que éramos apenas unas niñas; ella era la persona más especial de mi vida, con esa sonrisa y ese entusiasmo de siempre, siempre que estaba a su lado mi felicidad era tal que a veces no la podía disimular, y desde entonces ese sentimiento había permanecido en mi corazón. Yui x Kyoko


_Hola owo/ a lo mejor no debería estar publicando esto, porque tengo una colección de one-shot que atender, pero estaba tan emocionada con el estreno de la segunda temporada de esta genial serie y no lo pude evitar._

_Este pequeño one-shot está protagonizado por Yui & Kyoko, adoro a este par, ¡ojalá y terminen juntas!_

_Por lo mientras disfruten este pequeño escrito, ambientado en el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada, cuando nuestras protagonistas, despues de un buen baño se van a dormir x3_

_Disclaimer: Yuru Yuri (c) & Yuru Yuri II (c) no me pertencen_

**Más que una amiga**

-¿Ya te dormiste Yui?- me preguntó Kyoko en un susurro

-No, aún no- suspiré fastidiada

-No puedo, dormir, creo que comí demasiado- lloriqueó

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-

-Vamos a caminar un poco- sugirió- Aún no es muy tarde…-

Aún en la oscuridad, pude distinguir que ella me miraba con esa carita de perro suplicante que solía hacer a menudo.

-De acuerdo- suspiré

Ella iba a soltar uno de sus típicos gritos de entusiasmo, pero lo sofoqué colocando mi mano en su boca.

-¿Quieres despertar a Akari y a Chinatsu?- la regañé

Ella negó con la cabeza y soltó una leve risita, al parecer le divertía verme molesta.

Le quité la mano de la boca y nos levantamos con cuidado para no despertar a las ya antes mencionadas.

Salimos de la habitación y deslicé la puerta con cuidado, cerrándola.

-Linda noche…- suspiró mirando al cielo y estirándose

-Um… sí-

-¡Tomemos otro baño!-

-Deja de bromear-

-Ohh~ vale- dijo en un puchero y comenzó a caminar

Camine detrás de ella no había mucha prisa, la luz de la luna era tenue pero alcanzaba a iluminarnos a ambas.

-¿Nee Yui?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-

-¿Qué sí me he enamorado?- pero que pregunta más extraña, pensé

-Sí, sí- respondió nerviosa

-No que yo recuerde…-

Mentía, mentía con todas mis ganas, era verdad, si me había enamorado; de ella. Desde que éramos apenas unas niñas; ella era la persona más especial de mi vida, con esa sonrisa y ese entusiasmo de siempre, siempre que estaba a su lado mi felicidad era tal que a veces no la podía disimular, y desde entonces ese sentimiento había permanecido en mi corazón.

-Ya veo- musito un poco decepcionada.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Bueno, yo sí…-

Al oír esas palabras mi corazón se rompió y me mordí el labio intentando contenerlas lagrimas.

-No me digas que es Chinatsu…- era muy curioso; ella estaba enamorada de mí, pero yo de Kyoko y Kyoko estaba enamorada de ella.

-No, ¿cómo crees? –rió- Ella es sólo un capricho, además me gusta mucho molestarla-

Me quedé atónita si no era Chinatsu, ¿entonces quién? ¿Acaso alguien que no conocía?

-Es alguien muy especial para mí- aclaró en un tono más serio.

-¿Y piensas confesarte?- pregunté fingiendo poco interés.

-Bueno ese es el problema…-

-¿Um?-

-Verás- dijo deteniéndose y volteándose para quedar frente a mí- Como ya dije antes, esa persona es muy especial para mí, ha estado conmigo desde que era una niña, y pienso que, si le confieso mis verdaderos sentimientos, no me corresponderá y se alejará de mí- dijo sonrojada y jugueteando con las manos- ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?-

Me rasqué la cabeza confundida, nunca había visto a Kyoko en ese estado, realmente estaba enamorada, mi pecho sintió una cuchillada que disimulé a la perfección.

-Bueno, ¿se puede saber de quién hablamos?- le pregunté

-Te propongo un trato, si me das un consejo, te diré quien es-

Crucé los brazos y fruncí el ceño, era bastante irónico, justo por las razones que ella me explicaba, aun no le había declarado mi profundo amor.

-Creo que deberías hacerlo- sentía que me hablaba a mi misma y las palabras comenzaron a salir solas de mi boca- Sí esa persona es tan especial como dices, entonces deberías decírselo, por claro que te aceptaría, si no te corresponde, ¿qué más da? Si temes que se aleje dudo que lo haga, pues, si ha estado contigo tanto tiempo como dices, no creo que su amistad se rompa-terminé con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro- sonreí aun más ampliamente y seguí caminando.

Oculté el rostro entre los cabellos y bajé la mirada, me hubiera gustado pensar así antes, y confesarle mi amor a Kyoko, pero ahora ella estaba enamorada de alguien más y no podía hacer nada al respecto, salvo apoyarla, está bien que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

Se acercó a mí y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

-Bien- detuve mi caminar- ¿Y quién estamos hablando?-

Ella se detuvo frente a mí, bastante sonrojada, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores, vaciló por unos momentos y se acercó a mi oído.

-Hablaba de ti –susurró.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-¿habré escuchado bien?

-Me gustas Yui. Te amo-

Me quedé congelada en ese instante, no lo podía creer, me quede petrificada como estatua y la miraba incrédula con la boca abierta.

-Kyoko, todo este tiempo yo…-

-No, está bien – suspiró decepcionada, al parecer había mal interpretado reacción- Se que esto es raro para ti- continuó comenzando a hablar cada vez más rápido- me gustas desde que era una niña, pero no puedo forzarte a nada y bueno, supongo que esto no significa que no nuestra amistad vaya a…-

La atrapé por la cintura, interrumpiéndole y me incliné para besarla.

Sentí una especie de cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, pude notar que al principio todos los músculos de Kyoko se tensaron, pero a los pocos segundos reacciono correspondiendo el beso, pasando de un rápido roce de labios a algo más profundo, ella se abrazó de mi cuello y yo la acerqué mas a mí dejando espacio nulo entre las dos.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, ella me miraba sorprendida y completamente enrojecida.

-Tú también me gustas Kyoko- sonreí

Ella me miró atontada y yo reí golpeándome la frente.

-Perdóname Kyoko- la abracé- debiste haberla pasado mal guardándote todos esos sentimientos-

Vaya de haberme confesado antes cuantos problemas hubiera evitado. Pero eso no importaba ahora estaba con ella.

-Yui te quiero- ella sonaba realmente feliz y me abrazó con fuerza rosando su nariz con la mía

-Hey eso hace costillas- reí- Es tarde volvamos, ¿sí?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para besarme una vez más, nos separamos, y nos sonreímos y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la habitación.

-Ahh~ me dará un poco de pena decírselo a Ayano y a Chinatsu- suspiré

-¿Ayano?- preguntó

-Sí, le gustas o algo así~ espera, ¿no te diste cuenta?-

-No en lo absoluto- contestó haciendo una expresión ingenua

-Bueno… eso explica mucho…- dije sudando una pequeña gotita

Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a entrar hasta que Kyoko me detuvo tomándome de el hombro

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté extrañada

-¿Reconsideras mi oferta de tomar otro baño juntas?-

-¡Deja de jugar Kyoko!- rugí y ella solo estalló en risas

Suspiré ella si que era todo un caso.

-Te amo Kyoko- sonreí diciéndolo en mi mente

_One-shot terminado_

_¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Más adelante, espero poder escribir más de esta genial serie,¡hasta entonces!_

_Dejame un review :3_


End file.
